Damacus Feral
History Feral Damacus was born on Dubrillion. His parents were Dubrillian aristocrats whom were well known throughout the planet. However when he was still an infant, the Jedi came and took him away from his parents to become a Jedi. Feral had shown a great force aura and potential and was placed in special care of the order's greatest masters at the time, Mara Sentirios. Mara was the model Jedi, peaceful, elegant, and non-violent. However she was a complete mystery, no one could truly understand her, especially Damacus; however the respect she had among the Jedi was unmeasurable. Damacus was her first Padawan which gave him the envy of Younglings for all of them looked up to and admired Mara and her gentle nature. Mara treated Damacus well, as if she had adopted him as her son. Damacus admired her greatly when she taught him new techniques and skills. No mater how many times Damacus screwed up and let his emotions get to him, Mara always smiled. She was never sad or mad which made Damacus never fear to go to her if he made a mistake. Through Mara, Damacus learned had to never give into his hate or anger but rather releasing them and freeing himself into a state of complete zen. Damacus never left his master's side and even accompanied her numerous times when she went on her usual travels. Mara was a Jedi Watchman and also in a small group of Jedi Explorers who traveled the galaxy to find artifacts and discover the unknown to better the Jedi cause. Mara had taken Damacus to all kinds of planets such Vjun, Dathomir, Tatooine, and Geonosis just to name a few. Mara and her team eventually were able to track and find Zonama Sekot. She came with gifts to offer the small Yuuzhan Vong population surviving on the living planet in peace. Damacus was impressed at the sheer majesty of the one-of-a-kind planet but Mara didnt wish to stay long feeling as though they had intruded. Mara, however, had disappeared for a day but he was told she had entered into a long conversation with Sekot though Mara never told him if it were true or not. Even though Damacus wanted to stay longer, Mara and her group departed after two short days. It said that Mara had left a Jedi holocron in one of the structures on the living planet after her day-long talk with Sekot. With the the short rediscovery of Zonama Sekot, Mara decided to depart from the Jedi Group feeling as though she was focusing more on herself rather than her pupil. With Mara fully training him he eventually Damacus excelled greatly in his studies and his training. He had become very skilled in the saber form Shien/Djem So, liking to use his strength and the force at the same time to defeat his opponents. Mara became unnerved that Feral loved to fight and he loved to win. Inorder to teach Damacus the woes and pains of being too eager to battle, Mara decided he would best suited for the battlefield in this point of his training. Unfortunately Mara could bring Damacus to any sort of battlefield for she soon discovered she was pregnant with a Jedi Knight's child, Sirius Pendragon's. Because of this, Mara was forced to take a leave to Naboo to wait out the pregnancy and with a heavy heart had to give up Damacus to another master. Damacus felt broken when Mara departed from him and he had to continue with another Master. However Damacus felt as though he could never let her down so he continued to train hard inorder to become as strong as she was. Nine months later, Mara returned and had brought her child whom she had named Luminotia Pendragon. When Mara had found Damacus and showed him he felt some jealousy knowing that this child had taken his master away from him. When Feral became a knight he was grief stricken when he had learned his old master Mara had become slain by a Sith Lord. Since then Feral had made it a promise that he kill the Sith at all costs. This pledge became stronger when Mara's daughter, Luminotia Pendragon came to the Jedi Order. Luna was an exceptional Jedi, having climbed the ranks better than anyone and proved herself multiple times. When Luna made the Jedi Covenant, Feral gladly joined her to honor his old master and Luna's mother. Damacus could finally use his deep hatred for the Sith to end them once and for all. Personality Feral is a cold yet collected person. He has fierce loyalty to his commander, Luna Pendragon and would do what she commands without question. He believes everything ends in death thus he is not afraid to die. He likes to walk amoungst the shadows and never to be disturbed. He is a killing machine and never fails to assassinate his targets. If he is in a fight he uses brute force to overcome his enemies and uses his strength to rip them apart fiercely. Even with his unJedi-like tendencies, Damacus is a compassionate man for all living things. Each time he kills, he thoroughly repents and cleanses himself through deep meditation. He also has a strong sense of protecting the innocent and those who cannot defend for themselves and is willing to sacrifice himself as long as they live. While not on a mission, Damacus spends his time wandering the grassy plains of Ruusan and watching the animals scurry. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Characters